First Impressions
by JadeDragonHawk
Summary: Written in the story-line of Pride and Prejudice. Kagome and her sisters have always lived in a small neighbourhood. When a rich bachelor moves in, their grandfather sets up matchmaking schemes. Pairings: Kagome/Sesshomaru Sango/Miroku AU Rewritten!
1. Chapter 1

**This story has been thoroughly rewritten. I hope it has improved drastically (because it needed to). Please let me know what you think of the new version. Thank you.** **Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha nor Pride and Prejudice.**

* * *

**An Arrival  
**

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife. However little known the feeling or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighbourhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that he is considered as the rightful property of some one or other of their daughters.

The Higurashi family had been in residence at Higurashi shrine since it was first constructed, hence the name. Currently the shrine was managed by an old priest, Higurashi senior, known to his family as "Grandpa"; and his daughter-in-law, Kaede Higurashi. Her husband, deceased several years prior from an unknown (and unheard of) disease, had left her with their four unmarried daughters and his singularly foolish father to look after.

Higurashi Shrine was a handsome old building just outside a quiet village situated in the Musashi province of southern central Honshu. The area was ruled, nominally, by the Daimyo Hojo, but in practice the little village was quite out of the way, so much so in fact that Hojo-sama had never been there, and had probably never even heard of it. Strangers here were a rarity bordering on the mystical, and thus the arrival of a young monk and his friend caused a great commotion among the village's immediate inhabitants. Soon rumours were flying around to those families that lived on their country estates, including the Higurashi Shrine.

"My dear Kaede," said Higurashi senior to his daughter-in-law one day, "have you heard that Kazaana House is let at last?" Kaede Higurashi replied that she had not.

"But it is," returned he; "for Eri-san has just been here, and he told me all about it."

Kaede was helping the housemaid to hang out the washing, and did not reply.

"Do you not want to know who has taken it?" cried her father-in-law impatiently.

"Patience, Grandpa," said she, "Till I have finished here."

Patience was an unknown quantity to Grandpa Higurashi, and so he went ahead and told her anyway.

"Why, my dear, Eri-san tells me that Kazaana House is taken by a young monk from a well-respected temple in Shikoku; that while traveling to Musashi to visit our Daimyo, who is, I hear, a family friend, he happened upon the house, and was so much delighted with it that he went to see the agent immediately. He is to take possession before Cherry Blossom Season, and some of his servants are to be in the house by the end of next week."

"Tis true, ma'am," said the housemaid, "Miroku Bingari his name is, I seen him in the village just two days ago. Such a nice looking gentleman."

"Indeed." said Grandpa Higurashi reprovingly. "And what were you doing in the village, I'd like to know?"

"Only buyin' fishes for your dinner, sir!" Cried the maid defensively, looking to Kaede for help.

Kaede reassured the girl while Grandpa, satisfied that his story was now his to tell, continued.

"A single man of large fortune; four or five thousand a year. What a fine thing for our girls!"

"How so? how can it affect them?"

"My dear Kaede," replied he, "how can you be so tiresome! You must know that I am thinking of his marrying one of them."

"A wedding!" cried the housemaid, "Glory, what fun!"

"Quite so," said Grandpa approvingly, "Kaede, you must be sure to invite him to dinner."

"And how am I to do so?"

"Why, simply run into him- in the street, out shopping, which ever you please. It is simple if you will only take the trouble of observing his movements."

"Spying, that is, ma'am," added the housemaid eagerly, "Just like a ninja, they say.."

"That's enough, thankyou Hito-chan." Kaede knew better than to gossip in front of girls like Hito. "I'll finish this. You go back inside and help Buto-san with dinner. No chatting about this, now."

"Yes ma'am." Hito was an obedient girl and she ran inside, intending to confide everything she had just heard to her closest friend, Yuki, just as soon as she could.

Grandpa was still making plans. "They could be married by July!" He turned to Kaede. "You must invite him to dinner as soon as possible."

"It is more than I engage for, I assure you."

"But think of your daughters! What an establishment for them! Toutousai-sama is determined to go, merely on that account, for you know in general he visits no newcomers."

"In general there are no newcomers to visit."

"Kaede, how can you? You take delight in vexing me."

Kaede Higurashi was a complex woman, so full of quick parts, sarcastic humour, reserve and caprice, that her father-in-law had yet to understand her character. She had fallen in love with Higurashi-san junior when she had met him in the city, and had married him without ever having met his family, something she regretted to the present day.

'Grandpa' Higurashi was much easier to comprehend. He had once been complimented by a high-ranking priest on his sutra work, and had never recovered from the shock. He considered it his duty to systematically wipe out any and all demons that happened to come within his temple doors. Since all the demons still surviving from the feudal era tended to be wealthy businessmen, he usually just ended up making a fool of himself. Of the many things the shrine contained, his favorite was the shard of the Shikon no Tama that he kept locked away for fear of thieves. He refused to leave the temple grounds, claiming there was a written rule that the priest must be constantly near the shrine. He must have mistakenly thrown away the book containing this law, however, as the rest of his family had yet to discover it.

As it was now mid February, winter was beginning to yield into spring, and further south the cherry trees were already breaking into blossoms. The snow was melting and the only patches left were on the mountaintops. It was the time of the Doll Festival, and even in this small village families were laying out their displays in their drawing rooms. Some of the dolls had been handed down through generations and were particularly delicate and valuable. Grandpa Higurashi had the biggest and most impressive collection of dolls in the neighborhood, and he was very proud of them. They had, he said, been used in many exorcisms by many generations of Higurashis, and were invaluable to the safety of the village.

That afternoon was the designated time for the Higurashi family to help Grandpa to prepare and lay out their doll display. Despite the constant scoldings and lectures on the proper handling and treatment of such valuable historic artifacts, the girls enjoyed taking the beautiful figurines out of their wrappings and marveling over the exquisite detail in their clothes and faces.

"Oh Kagome, just look at this one!" Cooed Kagome's elder (and favourite) sister, Sango. "Isn't she gorgeous?"

The doll she held was an image of an emperor's concubine, dressed in a blue and green kimono. Kagome inspected it with due appreciation.

"The colours are pretty enough, I grant you, but just look at how many layers she's wearing. How could you run, or even move, in clothes like that?"

Her grandfather overheard her.

"Run, Kagome? Let me tell you, young lady, that these women were much too refined to do something so unladylike. Perhaps you could take a lesson or two from them."

Kagome rolled her eyes, but was careful enough to make sure her grandfather didn't see her.

The youngest daughter, Kikyo, interrupted them without ceremony, holding up another doll wearing a pink and gold kimono.

"Grandfather, I love this dress! I want one! Won't you buy one for me?"

Yura, who was only a year older than her sister Kikyo, raised her head and interjected that she would very much like a new kimono as well. The rest of her family ignored her. Grandpa was still focussed on Kikyo.

"Careful with that now!" He chuckled indulgently. "Well now, we'll have to see about that. Perhaps when your mother goes to Edo next..?"

Both of them turned to look hopefully at Kaede, who was packing away the empty boxes and picking up the discarded wrappings. She raised her eyebrows reprovingly at her youngest daughter.

"Now, Kikyo, you should know better than to place such importance in worldly objects."

"But mama..."

"No, Kikyo. You don't need a new kimono, and we simply can't afford it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha nor Pride and Prejudice**

* * *

**A Meeting  
**

Kaede Higurashi had always intended to visit Bingari-san, though she had assured Grandpa Higurashi that she would not go till the very last. She can perhaps be forgiven for such capricious behaviour, for it must be admitted that Grandpa Higurashi was, after all, a very annoying person.

The meeting itself was unordinary, and not attended by any of the preparation (espionage, for example) that her father-in-law would have thought necessary to ensure its success. She simply happened to run into him at one of the local estates, where he happened to be admiring the dolls on display there. She introduced herself, and invited him to come to her house sometime, and inspect her doll collection, which she assured him was quite superior to any other he would find in the neighbourhood. Bingari-san accepted the invitation with pleasure, having heard through reliable sources that all Higurashi-san's four daughters were very pretty, and the eldest surpassingly beautiful.

Kaede did not tell her family about her meeting with Miroku Bingari. She considered it to be her unstated duty to jeopardise as many of her father-in-law's schemes as possible, and she was sure that, if Bingari-san came to visit them in the morning, the sight of the girls (who had a habit of not getting dressed properly until after noon) would be quite enough to drive him away permanently. However, fortunately for Grandpa, this fiendish plan was foiled by none other than Miroku himself.

Being new in town, and possessing a very correct sense of etiquette, Miroku Bingari did not feel that it was appropriate to drop in unannounced on his neighbours, and so he sent a messenger to the Higurashi shrine on the morning of February the 15th, to inquire if he might visit them that afternoon.

Grandpa Higurashi and his granddaughters were delighted, and although Kaede was slightly disappointed, she made no objection. Her family swiftly wrenched from her the story of the meeting, and she admitted that she had invited him, although she refused to give them any other details of his appearance or demeanor, despite all their entreaties.

After the first moments of surprise and delight, the household was thrown into a flurry of activity. Grandpa wasted no time in banishing the girls to their rooms, with strict orders not to come down until they had made themselves presentable. He then spent what remained of the morning in chasing the housemaids around, trying to ensure that the house was sparkling clean, much to the annoyance of the housekeeper. Fortunately for the peace of the household, the most important task (that of checking and rearranging the dolls) Grandpa would not relegate to anyone, and so while he fussed over a few specks of dust he had discovered on one of the dolls' skirts, the housekeeper could focus on undoing all of his previous efforts at cleaning. Such as rescuing the cat from the larder, throwing away the nightshade berries Grandpa Higurashi had thought would make a good dessert and taking the cutlery out of the linen cupboard.

Thus when Miroku Bingari, accompanied by his friend, Sesshomaru Darashi, rode up to the Higurashi shrine he found everyone there awaiting him in a flattering degree of anticipation.

The grooms came to meet the two as they dismounted, and took the horses away to stable them. Miroku approached the shrine doors a little tentatively, but they were thrown open before he could lay a hand on them.

"Greetings! Greetings, young men!" cried Higurashi, "I am Higurashi, resident priest of Higurashi shrine. You may call me Grandpa." He winked at them, as if to assure them of the honour he was conveying by allowing them this form of address.

A little taken aback but willing to accept the man's approach in a friendly spirit, Miroku came forward and bowed respectfully.

"A pleasure to meet you, Higurashi-san - - Grandpa. I am Miroku Bingari, but please just call me Miroku. This is my good friend, Sesshomaru Darashi. I had the pleasure of meeting your... daughter? at the house of a Totousai-san a few days ago. I do hope you don't mind our dropping in like this."

"Not at all, not at all, young man! It is a pleasure!" Exclaimed Grandpa, "You met Kaede, yes, she is my daughter-in-law. A very well-meaning woman. And you are Darashi-san?" He turned to Sesshomaru, who responded with a curt bow.

Grandpa Higurashi began to beckon them into the house. "Come in, come in. You must meet my granddaughters! My son passed away several years back, you see, and I fear that they have suffered from the lack of a father." Miroku murmured words of sympathy. Grandpa Higurashi waved them away.

"It is my girls that deserve sympathy, not I, young man. I have tried my best, but I am sure that they have felt the lack of a younger man" (he winked at Miroku) "in their lives."

Miroku, a little embarrassed at such forward speaking, and aware of Sesshomaru behind him becoming more and more disgusted, sought hastily for a change of subject. Fortunately for him, Kaede, who had suspected that the two gentlemen might need rescuing from her father-in-law by now, chose this moment to enter the hallway.

"Bingari-san!" She greeted him pleasantly. "How do you do? Grandpa, would you find the housekeeper and ask her to bring us some tea? Thank you." Grandpa Higurashi was rather annoyed at being sent away, but he didn't dare to disobey her when she used 'that' tone of voice. Rather relieved, Miroku bowed to Kaede in greeting.

"Higurashi-san! It's a pleasure to meet you again. This is my friend, Sesshomaru Darashi-san."

"How do you do?" She greeted Sesshomaru politely, and turned to lead them down the hallway. "Do you come from Edo, Darasi-san?"

"No ma'am", he responded cooly. "I am master of my family's estate in Settsu, near Osaka."

"I see," she replied. "And do you also come from Settsu, Bingari-san?"

"Please," said he, "Just call me Miroku. My family comes from the island Shikoku, in the south, but I am looking to make a home for myself. I must say, I am very pleased with Musashi thus far. Kazaana house is very comfortable, and such charming neighbours." He smiled at Kaede.

Behind him, Sesshomaru snorted softly. "You said the same thing about the last three places you tried, Miroku. I will be very much surprised if you end up settling down here."

Miroku smiled ruefully. "It is just that I can never be bothered going through all the trouble involved in buying a house. It is so much easier just to rent one. But I have a good feeling about this place."

Sitting in the drawing room with her sisters, Kagome looked up as the door opened and her mother entered, followed by two men. The first was dark-haired and dressed in a blue and black monk's hakama. He wore sandals and his hair was drawn and tied at the back of his head. The perfect image of a gentleman, he was handsome and his eyes held a kind look. It was the man behind him that caught Kagome's eye.

She had never before seen anyone with hair of such a pure white before. It was long and silky and fell over his shoulders in long waves to his waist. Observing the man himself, she saw that there was a mark of a half-moon on his forehead, tattooed stripes on his cheeks and his white hakama was accentuated in places with red. He was a demon, she realised. But what was a demon doing here, in their village? There were so few of them left, most wiped out in the demon hunts of a few hundred years ago. This one must be very powerful. The hunts were long over now, but still there were the occasional idiots who thought it was their duty to wipe out every demon that ever existed. Speaking of such idiots, where was her grandfather?

Kagome was shaken from her thoughts by the sound of her name, and she realised that her mother was performing the introductions.

"...Yura, and my youngest, Kikyo." Kaede was saying. "Girls, this is Miroku Bingari, and his friend Sesshomaru Darashi.

They all bowed politely, murmuring a 'pleased to meet you.'

It seemed that Sesshomaru had noticed Kagome staring at him, as upon lifting his head he gave her a cold, arrogant look, his eyebrows raised disdainfully. She blushed but raised her chin defiantly, returning his gaze. He sneered and looked away from her.

At that moment Grandpa Higurashi bustled through the door, followed by the housekeeper bearing refreshments. She set the tray on a small table and was promptly shooed out again by Grandpa. He then invited the guests to help themselves, and asked if they had been introduced to the young ladies. Upon Miroku responding positively, he began to praise Sango on her sutra work, and spoke very highly of the progress she was making in her lessons (taught, of course, by himself). Sango, who knew herself to be mediocre at best in the art of a miko, was embarrassed and gently but firmly refuted the praise, confessing that she preferred the study of tessenjutsu. This had the desired effect however, as Miroku at once began to inquire further into this pastime.

Pleased with the success of objective no. 1, Grandpa was then free to turn his attention to his other guest, who was currently attempting to make stilted conversation with Kaede, while Kikyo interjected every now and then. Observing that Kagome had picked up a book and begun to read, he took it upon himself to rescue her from what he was sure must be extreme boredom.

"Kagome, my dear, why don't you show Darashi-san our doll display?" He turned to Sesshomaru, effectively and rudely interrupting his conversation with Kaede. "I assure you, I have the most superior collection in the entire village!" He fairly beamed with pride, obviously expecting to impress. Kaede glared at him but refrained from censuring him in front of the guests. Kagome looked up and made to put away her book, but Sesshomaru, who was by now sick and tired of the entire family, interrupted her.

"I wouldn't dream of disturbing Kagome-san. Truth be told, I am in no humour to inspect a country doll display with a country girl. Kagome-san will excuse me, and had much better go back to her book. Higurashi-san, I must take my leave." He bowed curtly to Kaede. "Miroku. Do you intend to remain here a while?"

Kagome, who had not been expecting such an attack, sat speechless for a moment. Her grandfather, quite taken aback, started to regather himself. But before he could utter any of the angry words growing on his tongue, Miroku, who had up till then been conversing quietly but animatedly with Sango, leapt up in alarm. Apologising profusely to Grandpa Higurashi, he explained that, when Sesshomaru was not at his family home in Settsu, he preferred to live in Edo. "Sesshomaru has never enjoyed living in the country. Not that there is anything wrong with the country," he added hastily, "but each to his own. I myself find this area quite charming. I do hope you will honour me for dinner one evening. Can I persuade you? My cook is quite a genius, if I do say so myself."

"Well..." Grandpa Higurashi was not so sure that he could forgive Sesshomaru's slighting remark, but a glance at Sango reminded him of his priorities. "I suppose we could."

"Perfect!" Exclaimed Miroku, "Shall we say the 17th then?"

Grandpa admitted that they had no prior engagements.

"Then we shall meet again in two days." Miroku bowed deeply to them all, with an extra smile for Sango, who blushed. The young man went to join Sesshomaru, who had already ordered their horses to be brought round and was waiting impatiently by the door. They were ushered out by Grandpa Higurashi.

Sango was immediately crowded by her sisters, each demanding to know what she and Bingari-san had been talking about. She blushed again but said that they had only been speaking of her tessenjutsu, and of the Buddhist temples. "He is very knowledgeable," she confided to her mother, "And so charming and gentlemanlike."

"Do you like him?" asked her sister.

"Yura!" Kaede was indignant. "Such language is inappropriate for a young lady!"

"Although how could you not," gushed Kikyo, "So handsome! And such perfect manners!"

"A pity his friend had not such manners," Sango turned ruefully to her favourite sister, "Poor Kagome! To be just a country girl!"

Kagome laughed. "Ah, what care we for his opinion? Pride will be its own downfall."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

* * *

**A Dinner Party**

When the two eldest sisters were alone, Sango, who had been unwilling (and with very good reason) to discuss the subject before the rest of her family, confessed to her sister how much she liked Miroku.

"He's everything a gentleman should be. Lively, good-mannered and sensible- how could one ask for more in a man?"

He is also handsome," replied her sister. "A man can never be perfect without good looks, you know, and having them is definite proof that he has good sense. Well, he is certainly agreeable, and I give you leave to like him. So does Grandpa, having discovered the extent of his fortune."

"Oh Kagome!" Sango tried to remonstrate with her, "How can you be so mercenary? I do not care for his money."

"No, and no more do I. It is fortunate indeed that Miroku-san is handsome and intelligent, for it gives us as good an excuse as any to like him, without doing so on account of his wealth."

Sango smiled, but made no reply.

Grandpa Higurashi spent the two days before their dinner date at Kazaana house in discovering every piece of information about the newcomers as he possibly could. He was alternately horrified and delighted at what he found. One thing, however, stood out very clearly in his mind, so much so that it almost swamped all others.

"A demon!" He was beside himself. "I can't believe it! I let a demon into my house! How did he get past all my sutras? It must have been sabotage."

"Now, Grandpa," Sango said soothingly, "Darashi-san must be very powerful. Didn't you say he comes from a very old, respected line, the Taishous? I am sure it is nothing to be ashamed of."

"How could I let that... that thing! into my house. My temple! It must have been sabotage. Kagome!" He rounded on her suddenly. "You moved the sutras, didn't you?"

"No, grandpa." Kagome sighed.

"Really now, Higurashi-san," interjected Toutousai-sama, "I do think you're taking this a little too far. Darashi-san seems to be a perfectly polite gentleman, and if he is a demon, well, that really has nothing to do with us."

"A perfectly polite gentleman!" Exclaimed Grandpa, "the proudest, most disagreeable creature, I am sure! He is an ancient demon, of course. They should have been exterminated, and if I had had my way they certainly would have been."

"Oh I don't think there is any need for such extreme measures," answered Totousai-sama, "Darashi-san is certainly not the most pleasant of his kind, but I have known several demons who were very agreeable."

"You were deceived. You are always being deceived by demons, Totousai-sama, and you do not seem to listen to anything I tell you on the subject. I have no doubt that these demons you speak of wanted something from you." Only Totousai-sama's good breeding and long practice prevented him from giving a rather sharp reply. Fortunately Higurashi's attention was distracted just then by the conversation between Kagome and Ayame Totousai.

"Oh poor Kagome! just a country girl! That is harsh indeed." Ayame was laughing at the tale recounted to her."I wish I had been present."

"Pray do not put it into her head to be vexed by that creature's shocking behaviour," interrupted Kagome's grandfather, "He is, as I have been saying, a demon, and thus I can assure you that Kagome loses nothing by not suiting his fancy. Next time, Kagome, I would advise you not to have anything to do with him."

"I think I can promise you, Grandpa, never to have anything to do with Darashi-san."

The Toutousai family lived nearby to the Higurashi shrine, and both families were on very good terms with each other. Toutousai-sama was a samurai, his allegiance sworn to the Daimyo Hojo. He had fought in several battles and was now nearing the age of retirement. As he really wasn't much use in the army any more, he had been sent to watch over the village, while still theoretically being in service. Nowadays he spent his time mostly with the blacksmith, indulging in his hobby of manufacturing swords that broke periodically and had to be returned for fixing. Although he had a good opinion of himself, Toutousai-sama never failed to be considerate of others. Of his many children, the eldest, Ayame, was Kagome's particular friend, and they could often be found together, taking walks through the village's dusty lanes and skipping across the fields like schoolgirls.

On this particular morning, the Toutousais had called at the Higurashi shrine to admire Grandpa's dolls, and to share rumours about Kazaana house and its new inhabitants.

"Bingari-san was very admiring of Sango, but I hear that there is already a young lady living at Kazaana house with him," Grandpa confided anxiously. "What do you know of her, Toutousai-sama?"

"Why, that she is his younger sister!" exclaimed he, "A most charming young lady, who is keeping house for her brother. You will meet her tomorrow, I daresay."

"Ah, I see!" Grandpa was greatly relieved. "And his fortune? I heard... from Eri-san... four or five thousand a year?"

"I believe so," replied Toutousai-sama, "Though you know I set no store by such worldly matters. From servants' gossip, however, I hear that he is quite eclipsed by his friend. Ten thousand a year! And an ancient family estate in Settsu!"

"You don't say... I wonder now." He glanced thoughtfully at his second granddaughter.

The tone of his voice alerted Kagome, who glanced up in alarm. "But Grandpa, he is a demon. Surely you would not have one of us wed him!"

"Of course not, child. But it is a shame. How could such a disagreeable man deserve such wealth!"

The evening of the 17th could not come soon enough for anyone. Sango was eager to see Bingari-san again, her grandfather eclipsed her in enthusiasm, Kagome wanted to see the library at Kazaana house (which she had heard was impressive), and the younger girls were excited about their first proper dinner party ('for you can't count the Toutousais, we've known them all our lives!').

Grandpa had refused to come, citing the rule that he must not leave the temple, although Kagome's private opinion was that if Darashi-san had not been a demon then he would have conveniently forgotten about it. Therefore it was a group of five that stepped out of the carriage in front of Kazaana house that evening.

Miroku came out to greet them, invited them in, and introduced them to his sister, Sara Bingari. Kagome looked around for Sesshomaru, and saw him standing on the opposite wall, looking bored. He saw her look at him, however, and nodded a greeting.

The butler announced that dinner was served, and they all proceeded to the dining room and seated themselves. Miroku was quick to secure a seat next to Sango, and Sara chose to sit on her other side, which just happened to also be next to Sesshomaru. Kagome was sitting opposite them with her mother on her left and two sisters Kikyo and Yura on her right.

The dinner started off well enough; although the youngest girls exclaimed loudly over any exotic dish, Miroku accepted their childish wonder with amusement and kindly told them stories (although not necessarily true ones) of how they had been created. Sara turned a deaf ear and confined her conversation very properly to Sango and Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-san," cried she, "You must recommend to me a book of poetry. I do so enjoy reading, and you know my brother's library much better than I."

"I can certainly recommend one to you, but everyone's taste in poetry is different. You may not like mine."

"Oh, but I am sure your taste must be impeccable!"

Kagome, who had been listening, now interjected. "I had heard that Bingari-san had an impressive library collection. How I envy you!"

Sara smiled at her condescendingly, but proper ettiquette would not permit her to speak across the table. She was rather annoyed, therefore, when Sesshomaru followed Kagome's unconventional example.

"You enjoy reading, Kagome-san?"

"Very much. There is nothing I like more than a good book. I have exhausted my grandfather's library, and confess I came here hoping to have a look at yours."

He smiled slightly. "Perhaps after dinner. Miroku! Kagome-san wishes to see your library."

The monk smiled at her. "Why certainly, Kagome-san. I can assure you it is a good library, and I am forever adding to it, though I must confess that I have not read half the books I own!"

Quite put out, Sara rang the bell for dessert to be served, ending the conversation.

After dinner Miroku decided to take everyone on a guided tour of his library. Kagome was delighted and hoped that she would be allowed one day to inspect the collection properly. Miroku assured her that she was welcome any time. "And feel free to borrow any book you fancy." Acknowledging her thanks, he returned to Sango's side and once more engaged her in conversation.

Kagome, who had found a book on the history of archery, was blissfully unaware that Sesshomaru was watching her from his seat by the fireplace. Sara on the other hand was very aware of it, and was extremely displeased. She was eager for the visitors to leave as soon as possible, and in this desire was joined by Kaede, whose youngest daughters were getting bored and restless. Fortunately they were both rather frightened of 'The Demon' Sesshomaru, and had managed so far to keep quiet in his presence. But their mother, certain that if given enough time they would say something either loud, rude, foolish or all three, waited only until the tea had been drunk before announcing that they must take their leave. Miroku tried to convince her to stay a little longer, but she was adamant and ordered her carriage brought round.

After the family had left, Miroku, Sara and Sesshomaru retired to the sitting room. Sara wasted no time in launching into a list of all her grievances. "Those young hoydens, crying out over everything on the table. You'd think they'd never seen food before. I would be ashamed to be their mother! And that Kagome-san! Her table manners are disgraceful. I was quite surprised to see you encouraging her, Miroku."

"I found her very natural and refreshing," defended her brother, "And her sister is an angel. Don't you think, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru frowned. "She smiles too much."

"Oh, I grant you, Sango-san is a very pretty behaved young woman," Sara admitted, "And I have no objections to making a friend of her. Such a sweet girl, even if she does smile too much." She smiled flirtatiously at Sesshomaru. "But I do hope we may avoid the rest of her family."

Soon after Sara decided she was tired and went upstairs to her bedchamber. Miroku and Sesshomaru remained, drinking sake and discussing rumours surrounding the Ashikaga Shogunate. They were interrupted by a knock on the door, and one of the servants entered the room.

"A man to see you, sir."

Miroku was surprised, but got to his feet. "Thank you. Please show him into the blue drawing room. I will join him shortly." The servant bowed and left the room.

Sesshomaru glanced up. "Do you know who he is, or what he wants?"

"No, but I will find out shortly." Sesshomaru grunted and Miroku left the room.

He entered the blue drawing room to find a slim figure covered in a black cloak waiting for him. As the visitor turned around, he saw it was a young man with long white hair. He smiled insincerely at Miroku.

"Greetings, Bingari-san, My name is Hakudoshi. I do not wish to impose upon your time more than necessary this evening, and so I will get straight to the point. My master is a collector of rare and precious artifacts, and heard a rumour that you might possess one such."

"Oh?" Miroku was suspicious. "I am a priest. I have many artifacts."

"But this one is special. I am sure you know the story of the Shikon jewel, and how it was split into three pieces? My master believes that you hold one of the shards."

"Even if I did have a shard of the Shikon no Tama, why would I give such a precious thing to you?"

"My master already holds one shard. Imagine the jewel whole again! What a beauty to behold! He will pay you generously for it."

"Even if I agreed, you would still need the final shard."

"My master is searching for it as we speak."

Miroku shook his head. "I'm afraid I do not wish to part with the shard. Perhaps if you find the final piece, we could speak of this again."

The young man seemed disappointed but not surprised. "Are you sure I cannot convince you? My master will pay any price you ask."

"Thank you, but I am afraid I must refuse."

Hakudoshi gave his disturbing smile again. "Then I will take my leave. I apologise for intruding upon your time, Bingari-san."

"Not at all. Allow me to call for your horse."

"There is no need. I instructed my groom to walk him by the door, as I would not be long. Thank you again for your time."

He bowed himself out of the room. Miroku stared after him contemplatively for a few moments, then shook himself and swiftly walked back to the room where Sesshomaru was waiting.

The demon had left his chair and was pacing the floor when Miroku returned. "Well? What did he want? Your butler said that he brought two grooms with him, and that one was caught snooping around the back door."

Miroku sank into a chair. "He wanted my shard of the Shikon jewel."

"What? How did he even know you had it?"

"I don't know. But this master of his must be very interested in the Shikon no Tama."

"If he is so interested, then he must know that the Jewel is useless to humans. Which means.."

"He must be a demon." Miroku finished grimly.

They regarded each other silently for a minute. Then Miroku rose to his feet again. "I will warn my staff to be extra vigilant, especially at night. And I will change the lock on the safe."

* * *

**So... How's it going so far? Please review and let me know :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**An Unfortunate Event**

A few days later, Sango received a letter from Sara Bingari, inviting her to drink tea with her at Kazaana house. Sango was quietly delighted at the mark of attention.

"May I go, mama?"

Her grandfather was beside himself. "No, Sango, absolutely not! What are you thinking? It isn't raining, and what is more, the carriage free for use. How are you supposed to catch a cold- or any illness for that matter- in this kind of weather? Why, I daresay the sun has been shining these past three days!"

Sango tried to reconcile him, Kagome rolled her eyes and in the background Kaede quietly ordered the carriage to be brought round, that her daughter need not demean herself by walking the three miles to Kazaana house.

"Of course the invitation was not to see Bingari-san, Sango. It is not to be expected of her to help arrange your marriage. We must rely on our own ingenuity for that. If you must go, then try for food poisoning, or something of that sort. If all else fails, you can always say you have osteonomiangitis. Whatever you do, you must ensure that you remain at their house for at least a week."

"What is osteo-thingy, grandpa?" Asked Yura innocently.

"Nothing you'll find in the dictionary, I'll bet." Kagome said under her breath.

"What was that, Kagome?"

"Nothing, Grandpa."

Turning his attention back to his eldest granddaughter, Grandpa Higurashi began to console her for her misfortune.

"And you must not worry, Sango. Remember, I will be praying for some accident to befall you."

Devoutly thankful that her grandfather was not accompanying her, Sango bade the rest of her family an affectionate farewell and stepped into the carriage, looking forward to a pleasant afternoon chat with Sara Bingari. Grandpa Higurashi, meanwhile, was still scouring the sky for any likely looking cloud.

"There! Kagome, you see that? Perhaps it will rain after all."

Kagome eyed the wispy puff of white for a moment before returning inside.

"No doubt, Grandpa. Why don't you come inside now before you get heat stroke?"

That evening, however, Kagome was startled to discover that her grandfather's wish- or a form of is- had actually occurred. A message from Kazaana house had come to inform her that Sango had, upon alighting from her carriage, tripped over a stray cat and twisted her ankle badly. Grandpa Higurashi was beside himself.

"I knew it, I knew it! Sango is such a clever girl, she would not let a chance like this go to waste! The doctor says she should not be moved for a week- what a fortunate circumstance."

Kagome protested indignantly.

"Grandpa, how can that be fortunate for Sango? You cannot think she would deliberately break her leg just to spend a few days with Bingari-san!"

"And why should she not, I'd like to know. Such a romantic way too; I daresay Bingari-san ran to catch her as she fell, to save her from falling in the mud..."

"What mud, Grandpa? It's not raining!"

"What has that to do with anything, pray? Do not be forever thinking you know best Kagome, I am much older and wiser than you are, make sure to remember."

Abandoning a pointless argument, Kagome turned to her mother, asking her opinion of Sango's mishap. Kaede Higurashi was not overly concerned, for as she said a twisted ankle was not life threatening.

"... but if you are worried for her, why don't you walk to Kazaana house tomorrow to see how she is? The walk will take you a few hours but I am sure Sango will be pleased to see you."

As her mother had suggested, the next morning Kagome set off towards Kazaana house. Although she left early, it was 11am before she reached the gate, and she was hot and tired. Miroku received her kindly but his sister was shocked and horrified. Not only had this uninvited guest just walked for several hours across dirty fields and tracks and was consequently covered in dirt and dust, Sara was sure that she would insist on staying until her sister was recovered.

Such hoydenish behavior was not at all to this refined lady's taste, and she did not hesitate to inform her brother as soon as Kagome had been taken upstairs and out of earshot.

"Did you see her dress, Miroku? Just covered in dust! How her mother could allow her to wander around in such a manner..."

"She was concerned and merely came to assure herself of Sango's good health. I find it a very charming example of sisterly devotion."

"Oh we all know you'll do anything for a pretty girl! Mark my words, she will insist on staying until Sango-san recovers, and then what? Think of Sesshomaru-san; he is already spending most of his time in his room to avoid that creature... It is because that thing tripped Sango-san up that this whole mess came about in the first place."

"It's a cat, Sara."

"And Sesshomaru-san is a dog demon. If you must house those two girls, then at least get rid of it."

"There's more than enough room here for all of us, so I'm sure Sesshomaru will be able to put up with a little house cat running around. Besides, Sango-san has already named her Kirara, so you won't have to refer to her as 'it' all the time."

Miroku smiled sweetly at his fuming sister and went upstairs to offer accommodation to Kagome.

As he entered the room, he saw that the sisters were engaged in hushed and earnest conversation, but they broke off almost immediately; Sango once again thanking him for his hospitality and apologising for the trouble she was causing.

"It was nothing, dear lady, pray do not regard it in the slightest. You must remain here until you are fully recovered; those are the doctor's orders. I hope your mother does not intend to move you."

"No, she is quite content for Sango to stay here." Replied Kagome gratefully. "I assure you, we very much appreciate your kindness."

Miroku assured her again that thanks were unnecessary, and the offer he had 'discussed' with Kagura was given and gratefully accepted. Kirara, who had been curled up on the end of Sango's bed, chose this moment to rise and scamper down the stairs, and Miroku decided to follow her, firstly in order to prevent a disastrous meeting with Sara, and secondly to inform his sister that her generous offer to Kagome had been accepted.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Break-in**

Kagome wandered aimlessly down one of Kazaana's many long corridors, quietly mulling over the events of the previous day. After Miroku had left them, the sisters had talked until a servant came to inform Kagome that the evening meal was served and that she was expected downstairs.

Dinner was an awkward affair; Sara was still seething and refused to speak to either Kagome or her brother, confining her conversation to Sesshomaru who answered her in a series of monosyllables. Miroku did his best to talk politely to Kagome, but with the tense atmosphere in the room it was hard work for both of them. All in all, Kagome had been very pleased to escape to her own room afterwards.

Now she was exploring Kazaana mansion, much to the envy of Sango who was not at all impressed at being confined to her room. As she rounded a corner, she came across Kirara, bounding towards her and eager for attention. Stooping to pet her, Kagome was startled when a deep and not unattractive voice addressed her.

"Be careful. That thing is vicious, it might attack you."

Kagome turned to see Sesshomaru standing a few feet away, arms crossed and wearing a more than usually unreadable expression.

"That's ridiculous. Kirara-chan wouldn't hurt a fly. And she's a she, not an it."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "And I suppose your sister tripped herself over? Is she really that clumsy?"

Kagome glared at him, but charitably decided that perhaps Sesshomaru was biased and cast around in her head for a change of subject.

"That's a very impressive sword you have."

He glanced down at the blade attached to his hip. "This? It's called Tetsaiga."

"Was it made for you?"

"No. I inherited it. From my father."

The expression on his face made Kagome pause. It was almost sorrow, and almost anger, and although it was gone again in a flash, it made her feel uncomfortable. She tried not to let him know she had seen it, however, and said the first thing that came into her head.

"I don't think I've seen you wearing it before?"

He gave her a supercilious glance. "I do try not to alarm people by walking around carrying a sword, you know. Especially with uneducated country people."

"Is that so?" Kagome retorted swiftly, "For I have observed that those people who do strut around carrying a weapon usually do so to bolster their own pride."

"With the kind of people you have had the opportunity of observing, I am not surprised you came to that conclusion."

"You do not consider the population of a town sufficient for such an exercise?

"Not one of such small size and variety. Where are your gentry, the truly upperclass? Your village has no wellborn inhabitants for you to study."

"Oh, but you are mistaken, Darashi-san. I can make my conclusions based on your own behaviour."

Sesshomaru was momentarily taken aback. No one, especially not a woman, had defeated him in a battle of wits in a very long time. He replied, after a second's pause,

"You call me proud, then? Very well, but I may at least point out that it is pride well placed."

Kagome blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"I am high born, from an ancient and powerful family. I come from a refined set, with all the virtues of culture, class and intelligence. Surely these attributes excuse, if not deserve, any pride I may possess?"

"You do not think that the virtues of compassion and kindness might outweigh them?"

"They are certainly commendable, but are often misplaced, and certainly do not contribute to any social standing. Too much compassion, can even be a failing in some cases."

"Such as your friend Miroku-san? You would call his kindness to my sister a failing?"

"If it were simply kindness on his part, then of course not. However what may initially perceived as kindness may be seen to stem from other desires, such as the wish to receive praise and attention."

"If such a desire were the cause of kindness, it could scarcely be a failing."

At this point they were interrupted. Sara, whose arrival had gone unnoticed and who had been listening in increasing annoyance to the animated conversation and Sesshomaru's unusual eloquence, put a stop their debate by informing Sesshomaru that they were riding out, and that Miroku was waiting for him.

She then took his arm and would have led him away had he not felt her rudeness and turned back, asking Kagome if she would like to join them. Kagome however simply laughed and replied that she was going to visit her sister, and perhaps the library.

Kagome, it must be confessed, was not really enjoying her stay in the Bingari household. Despite Miroku's best efforts to make her feel welcome, and free use of his library, Sara's incivility and Sesshomaru's cold demeanor were still felt and succeeded in making Kagome uncomfortable, and aware that she was intruding. She bore it with good will, however, for her sister's sake, who was pleased that she was not alone in a strange house. Ironically perhaps, it was Sango who was least aware of the tension running through the household, for Sara made frequent visits to her bedchamber to see how she was recovering, and stayed for long conversations with her, and even managed to be civil to Kagome.

Four days after Sango had twisted her ankle, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Sara and Kagome had assembled in the drawing room after the evening meal. Sango was still confined to her room, although she had Kirara with her. Kagome, who would rather be keeping her sister company but felt it would be rude to retire so early, amused herself with a book. Sara had been entertaining the gentlemen with her performance on the koto, an instrument with which she knew herself to be quite skilled, but could not help noticing that Sesshomaru's eyes were straying to Kagome rather more than she would like.

Changing her tactics, she put away her koto and attempted to draw his attention to herself by engaging him in conversation.

"Tell me, Sesshomaru-san, have you heard any news from Edo? Has the Shogun made any move to end this dreadful rebellion?"

Both gentlemen turned to her.

"I would not say it was so much a rebellion as a dispute over the succession, Sara." Her brother commented.

"But even so," She shuddered delicately, "It is all so horrid, to be going against the Shogun's command."

"I'm not so sure the Shogun has much say in it," Sesshomaru said dryly, "But I have heard a rumour from Edo that Hosokawa Katsumoto is gathering an army near Yamato, and that Yamana Sozen, ostensibly under the Shogun's orders, is recruiting troops in the capital to stave off any potential threat."

"Who is Hosokawa Katsumoto?" Sara asked, wide-eyed.

"He is the man who is challenging the Shogun's son, Yoshihisa's right to inherit his father's throne."

"But I thought that it was the Shogun's brother, Yoshimi Ashikaga, who was the challenger?"

"He is, officially, but Hosokawa is the man behind him, pulling the strings. Ashikaga doesn't do anything without his say so."

Sara sighed and fluttered her eyelashes. "You are so knowledgeable, Sesshomaru-san. A woman is so lost in the wide world of politics."

Miroku laughed. "Is that so? Then pray tell us, Sesshomaru, who will be the victor in this unfolding contest?"

"It is difficult to say at this point in time, but certainly the Shogun and Yamana have the advantage of time and position, not to mention control of the capital."

By this time Kagome had become caught up in the conversation, and laying aside her book, drew her chair slightly forwards, so that she could better listen. Sesshomaru observed this, and to Miroku's surprise and Sara's displeasure, turned to address her.

"And what do you think of this political dispute, Kagome-san? Do you think that Yoshimi Ashikaga has a right to challenge his brother Yoshimasa for the Shogunate?"

Kagome was surprised, but answered readily enough. "I don't think that Ashikaga-sama wants to challenge his brother for anything."

Sara smiled condescendingly. "Sesshomaru-san, you cannot expect a young lady from these parts to know anything about the current politics. If she knows anything of Shogun Yoshimasa at all, it would have been learned in the schoolroom."

"I have certainly heard of Shogun Yoshimasa," replied Kagome, "for my mother likes to keep up on all the happenings of the country. I did not say that Yoshimi Ashikaga was not challenging his brother, merely that I do not think he wants to. I believe he wanted to be a monk, didn't he? Hosokawa Katsumoto is probably manipulating him for his own gain, and using the poor man as a figurehead to give his cause some legitimacy."

"You think Ashikaga is a fool to allow himself to be manipulated?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I think he deserves some pity," Kagome retorted hotly, "After all, the Shogun forced him to give up his training and become the heir to the shogunate when the Shogun had no children. Now that a son is born, Ashikaga is expected to fade back into oblivion, without even a thank you to show for his trouble."

"Perhaps, but that is the price of being born into the Shogunate," Sesshomaru replied, "Your life does not belong to you alone. You have a duty to all of Japan."

At this point, Sara once again interrupted, tired of being left out of the conversation. "Kagome-san, I am going upstairs to see how your sister is doing. Won't you come with me?"

Kagome stood up instantly, as Sara had known she would. "Of course, please, lead the way."

They left the room, leaving Miroku to laugh to himself at his sister's frustration, and Sesshomaru to wonder how a small country girl could have such bright eyes.

The next evening, Kirara, who had previously spent her time (to Miroku's relief) between Sango's room and outside the house, decided to pay her respects to the rest of the group. When the small, cream coloured feline leapt onto the dining room table, Sara let out a shriek to raise the dead and shot out of her chair.

"That monster! It's back! Get it away from me!"

Terrified by the sudden screaming, Kirara panicked and jumped for safety, avoiding Kagome who tried to catch her and bounding onto the mantelpiece, knocking over several small vials as she did so. They fell to the floor and the glass shattered, spilling the contents onto the floor.

Kirara scampered for the door. Sesshomaru lunged after her from across the room, missing her by inches as she dived around the corner and ran for her life down the corridor, leaving him staring after her. Until he caught a whiff of the scent now filling the room. Gagging slightly, Sesshomaru attempted to cover his sensitive nose with his hand, trying to see where the overwhelming smell was coming from.

"What is that...?"

Miroku shrugged, but Sara gasped in horror.

"Those were my vials of French perfume! Now thanks to that creature they're all over the floor..." She broke off coughing as she inhaled the sickly scent. Kagome covered her face with one hand, trying not to breathe as she and Miroku lunged to open the windows.

"You like that smell, Sara? And what were they doing on the mantelpiece in the first place?"

"It's high fashion in London at the moment, Miroku. I just had them brought in today, and they hadn't been taken up to my room yet. It's not my fault." She glared venomously at Kagome.

"Well never mind, they can easily be replaced..." Miroku broke off abruptly. "Sesshomaru? Are you alright?"

The demon lord had collapsed against the wall, coughing and shuddering.

Sara looked rather offended. "The smell's not that bad."

"A demon's senses are much more acute than a human's," Miroku told her, walking swiftly over to Sesshomaru, closely followed by Kagome. "Sesshomaru is a dog demon, so his nose is particularly sensitive. The scent is probably overwhelming him."

Miroku pulled Sesshomaru's arm around his neck, and with Kagome on his other side, the two managed to guide the demon upstairs to his room. A servant was sent running downstairs to fetch water while they helped him on to his bed. Kagome glanced up at Miroku worriedly as Sesshomaru lay on his back, eyes closed and breathing harshly.

"Is he going to be ok?"

"He will be fine, don't worry. He's a demon, he'll get over it as soon as this unearthly stench is cleared out of his system- which should be by about tomorrow morning."

Kagome laughed softly. "I must say, I don't quite share your sister's taste in perfume."

Shortly afterwards the rest of the household retired to their rooms, with a short detour on Kagome's part to placate an anxious Sango who had heard the racket from the other side of the mansion. The servants had been doing their best to clear the lingering scent from the dining room, but had merely succeeded in spreading it into the other rooms.

Kagome lay in her bed, faint draughts of French perfume drifting past her, unable to sleep but slowly drifting into a state of torpor in spite of this. Then, around midnight, she was rudely jerked awake by a loud crash coming from downstairs.

She lay frozen for a moment before sounds of movement along the hallway roused her to action, and stopping only to throw a coat over her nightdress, she threw open the door, and ran lightly along the passage to where a small group of frightened servants were clustered on the landing.

"What's going on?"

A young maid turned to her, eyes wide and scared. "It's a burglar miss, he must be after the master's silverware, oh whatever will we do!" She wailed.

At that moment Miroku and Sesshomaru came running down the opposite passageway, one holding a staff, the other with his claws fully extended. Stopping only to assure themselves that none of the small group were injured, the two made their way stealthily but swiftly downstairs and through one of the doors. Kagome noted subconsciously that Sesshomaru seemed to have fully recovered from the previous evening.

She and the servants remained hovering indecisively on the landing, dreading to hear the sounds of a fight at any second, when she felt a sudden touch on her shoulder. Jumping almost a foot in the air, she swirled around to see Sango standing behind her.

"Sango! Oh how you scared me!"

"Sorry Kagome. What's going on? I heard a crash and people running..."

"The servants say it's a burglar. Miroku and Sesshomaru have gone to investigate. But you're walking! Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I am perfectly well recovered sister. My ankle no longer hurts at all."

Just then a small blur came flying up the stairs and leapt into Sango's arms. "Kirara! But what on earth..."

The sound of muffled raised voices echoed from below them; the servants gasped, and there was the sound of shattering glass. A few seconds' frozen silence, and then Miroku opened the door and came up the staircase towards them.

Noticing Sango, he went straight to her, concern evident on his face. "Sango-chan! Should you not be resting? The doctor said a week, and it has only been five days."

"I am completely recovered, thank you Miroku-san. What has just occurred? Was it really a burglar?"

"I am afraid so. The windows were left open, so he had no problem in entering. We tried to apprehend him, but he managed to escape the same way he came."

"But we heard breaking glass...?"

"Oh that was Sesshomaru. He tried to catch the intruder, but missed and smashed the glass instead."

Surprised, Kagome addressed Sesshomaru, who had just joined them. "He was faster than you? And forgive me, but how is it that you didn't sense him earlier?"

"The thief was some kind of demon. And thanks to Sara-san's perfume, my senses were rather dull tonight." He glared at her, annoyed that she would question his abilities.

Kagome glared right back, and Miroku intervened to ward off a possible argument. "Luckily for us, the thief tripped over Kirara and knocked over a vase, so no harm done. Except to the vase, of course."

Kagome burst out laughing. "How appropriate," She gasped, "She got us into this by breaking Sara-san's scent bottles, and now she rescues us by attempting to murder the burglar."

"Laugh all you want," Sesshomaru told her darkly, "I rest my case. That thing is vicious."

One of the servants approached Miroku. "Pardon me, master, but what was the thief trying to steal?"

Miroku shifted uncomfortably. "Well he broke into the blue drawing room, so I actually have no idea."

"The blue drawing room? But there is nothing there worth stealing."

Again Miroku refused to meet her eyes. "I guess he was simply unfamiliar with the house and didn't realise that."

Kagome frowned. "But why go in there in the first place? Surely he would have gone to the dining room if he was after something like the silverware."

However, Miroku seemed not to hear her and was ordering the servants back to their quarters. "And I suggest that we all do the same. Try to get some sleep tonight, after all. Are you sure you feel alright, Sango?"

She replied in the affirmative and the two girls returned to their respective rooms. Before she fell asleep, Kagome wondered if perhaps Miroku had not been entirely honest when he had denied knowing what the thief had been after.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Sonae**

As Sango was fully recovered, the sisters borrowed the Bingleys' carriage and returned home the following day; despite Miroku's pressing them to stay longer, assuring Sango that she should not take chances with her health. Nor was their grandfather any happier to see them. He felt it was extremely careless of her to venture out so soon; that they had been very wrong to give so much trouble by taking the carriage; and could she not have remained at Kazaana for a few days longer?

For they were none of them wanted at home, and if they could just have waited till Thursday, Sango would have stayed a full week with the Bingaris.

But both girls felt that they had given far less trouble by leaving when they did, than they would have by remaining even another night, and neither felt in the least inclined to gratify their grandfather by returning, as he insisted they did, to Kazaana House immediately.

"And what, pray tell, would we say to Miroku-san, Grandpa?" Asked Kagome in exasperation. "That we returned home only to discover that Sango should not be moved after all, and therefore decided to bring her back?"

"There is no need to be so cynical, Kagome," Said Grandpa Higurashi crossly, "you have both been extremely ungrateful and I am seriously annoyed with you both. And why, in heaven's name, did you have to bring home a cat?"

"But Grandpa, Kirara is a lovely cat," Sango protested, "She stopped a thief from robbing Miroku-san's house. And it would be so nice to have a pet."

"Don't be foolish, Sango. That creature is obviously a demon. I am an expert in these things as you well know, and I believe that cat should be exorcised."

"That's ridiculous, Grandpa." Kagome interrupted. "Besides, you should be grateful to Kirara. She was the one who tripped Sango up and forced her to spend almost a week at Kazaana house."

"Well- in that case- Why did you not tell me sooner? I am glad to hear that someone in this family has some common sense. Stopped a burglary, you say? Well well."

With that, Grandpa Higurashi left the room, pondering whether he could persuade Kaede to take her eldest daughters on a visit to the Bingaris, and 'accidentally' leave without them.

Sango and Kagome stared after their grandfather for a few minutes before Kagome turned to her sister; "I suppose that's a 'yes you can keep her'?"

The next few days passed quietly enough. Kaede was very glad to have her two eldest daughters home again, as dealing with Kikyo, Yura and their grandfather together required rather more patience than she possessed. The younger girls were a little surprised, after hearing Grandpa talk about nothing else for the entire week, that Sango had come home unengaged, and without having, it seemed, any expectation of being so, but this was soon eclipsed in their minds by something quite different. A new topic of conversation had taken over the household, and it seemed that every one was talking of it.

It was morning, and the whole family had gathered around the breakfast table. Kikyo, who had discovered the news earlier that morning from one of the maids (who loved to relay gossip into Kikyo's delighted ears), could barely wait to seat herself before exclaiming: "Mother, Grandfather, have you heard who is staying in the village?"

Kaede buttered her toast calmly. "Tell us, Kikyo."

"Why, only a Sonae! Hito-chan told me not 10 minutes ago, and I had to come and tell you!"

"That would be why your hair is unbrushed, and your obi is tied back to front." Her mother commented, half amused and half reproving.

"A Sonae!" cried Yura, "Really, Kikyo? Are there actually samurai in our village?"

Pleased with her sister's reaction, Kikyo replied, "There actually are. Hito-chan says there are hundreds of them, and that they are on their way to Edo. Do you think there is going to be a war, Grandpa?"

"If the Shogun is gathering his Sonae in Edo, then there must be something afoot." he said, "There is no smoke without fire."

"But however will some three or four hundred soldiers fit in our little village?" Asked Kagome, "Kikyo, you must be mistaken. Surely it is only a small group of ronin looking to join the Shogun's army."

Kikyo was offended. "Of course not Kagome, Hito-chan says that there are hundreds of samurai, and they are already part of the Shogun's army. They are camping on the plain, but the generals have accommodation in the village."

"Generals!" cried Sango, "But that sounds serious. Do you really think there is going to be war, Mother?"

Kaede shook her head. "Your sister is exaggerating, my dear. I have heard that there is indeed a Sonae staying near the village, but it is only a small one of about 200 ashigaru, lead by a few samurai who are staying in the boarding houses. They will be stationed here for a few months, I believe. They are probably only a safeguard for the Shogun, to frighten the challengers by a show of numbers. There is no need to be concerned."

"Why mother, did you already know?" said Kikyo, "And I so wanted to be the first to tell you!"

Kaede smiled. "I know, my dear."

At this point the door opened and one of the servants entered. She came over to Grandpa and gave him a letter. "This came for you in the mail, Higurashi-sama."

"Thank you, Buto-san." He waved her away, and slit the letter, settling down to read it as Kikyo and Yura continued to exclaim over their good fortune.

"I can't believe we'll actually get to meet real samurai!"

"We must go and visit them!"

Grandpa looked up from his letter and cried in a delighted voice, "Will you listen to this, now! A young priest is writing to me from Hitachi..."

"Do you suppose they'll be handsome?"

"Very handsome!"

"...asking for some lessons in the art of sutras. He has heard of my expertise..."

"And single!"

"Handsome, single and samurai! What more could you ask for in a man?"

"...would like to receive the benefit of some pointers in his work from a master..."

"I do think there is nothing that a man looks better in than a warrior's clothes, don't you?"

"... and so he will be staying here for a while."

Kaede, who had been listening in malicious amusement, looked up at this.

"What was that, Grandpa?"

"I said he'll be staying with us for a while. Please ensure that a bed is made up for him."

"Who, Grandpa?" asked Kikyo and Yura in concert, "Is he a samurai?"

Their grandfather looked rather annoyed. "Of course not, girls. He's a priest. I just said so."

"Why is he going to be staying here?" Asked Kagome.

"I already said that. Honestly, did any of you hear a word I said?"

"Sorry, Grandpa." Sango said, "Could you repeat what you said?"

"Well..." He shook out the letter importantly, "This young man has asked for some lessons from me. Apparently my fame has spread all the way to Hitachi. I will send a letter straight back, and he will no doubt be arriving within the next week."

The rest of the family was astonished, for reasons that would have gravely offended Grandpa Higurashi had he been privy to them. Kagome recovered first.

"What's his name, Grandpa?"

He glanced back down at the letter. "Koga Korinsu. He writes that he is shortly to take over his own family's shrine, and is doing his best to prepare for it. Very commendable." He looked round at all of them sternly. "You will all have to be on your best behaviour."

"For a priest, Grandpa?" Kikyo said disgustedly. "But that's so boring. Why can't you invite one of the samurai to stay with us?"

"Kikyo." Her mother admonished her.

"Now young lady, you need to straighten out your priorities here." Grandpa Higurashi was not impressed. "I have half a mind not to let you see these samurai, if they are going to have such a bad influence on you."

"Oh no, Grandpa!" Kikyo was instantly penitent, "I'll be polite to the priest."

The Toutousais came to visit that afternoon, to discuss the new arrivals. Kagome and Ayame went to talk outside, away from the younger girls who were becoming sillier and sillier as time went by. Kagome took the opportunity to tell her friend about her grandfather's letter.

"He heard of your grandfather's expertise all the way in Hitachi?" Ayame was frankly incredulous, but a little hesitant to show it in case she offended Kagome. "Isn't that a little... far-fetched?"

"More that a little!" replied Kagome, "I can't believe that there are enough people living between here and Hitachi who are not only stupid enough to believe that Grandpa has any expertise, but also to pass the delusion along the line!"

"Well if you think about, then there would only have to be a few of them, living close to us. Because people who haven't met your grandfather would find it a lot easier to believe. Things often get blown well out of proportion, you know."

"Yes, but this is just ridiculous."

"True. But it appears to have happened."

"Maybe, but I can't help but be a little suspicious. Why would someone come all this way just for a few lessons?"

"You think he may have an ulterior motive?"

"What would it be, though? It's not like Grandpa has anything worth stealing."

They were interrupted here by Kikyo, who demanded that they convince their mother to let the younger girls walk down into the village to visit the samurai. Kagome refused flatly. "Give them a chance to settle in, Kikyo. They don't need you pestering them when they've only just arrived."

True to his word, Grandpa Higurashi sent away his reply to Koga Korinsu that very day. The letter had blown his pride out of all proportion, and even Toutousai-sama found him quite insufferable. They argued and the Toutousais departed sooner than they had anticipated. The rest of the family avoided him studiously but Grandpa hardly noticed, as he was busy straightening up his work room and making a list of all the things he would teach his new student.


	7. Chapter 7

Well done to Arodwen for correctly guessing the identity of Mr Collins! Someone said Hojo though which I thought was very good idea; I wish I'd thought of that before. This chapter also introduces Inuyasha, for anyone wondering if he was going to be in the story at all.

Disclaimer: See any previous chapter.

* * *

**A Priest and a Bookshop**

Two days later, the Higurashi family were very surprised to see a carriage roll sedately up to the shrine. It was drawn by a single horse, a tired animal that looked like it had been hired from a run down inn, and driven by an old, dirty man who looked more tired than his horse. They plodded to a halt by the front doors, the doors opened and a young man climbed out. He was dressed in the traditional garb of a monk, in a gray koromo. He was rather good looking, with messy black hair pulled up and tied at the back of his head. He eyed the shrine speculatively for a moment, then made his way up to the entrance and knocked on the doors.

The girls and their grandfather, who had been watching surreptitiously from one of the upstairs windows, ran quickly down the stairs, where the girls gathered curiously behind Grandpa as he went to greet the stranger.

"Good morning, sensei. I presume that you are Higurashi-sama?"

"Yes, yes that is correct."

The young man bowed deeply. "What an honour to meet you, sensei! I am Koga Korinsu- I believe you were expecting me? I hope I have not arrived at an inconvenient time?"

"Not at all, not at all. We just weren't expecting you quite so soon," Grandpa frowned. "If you have come all the way from Hitachi - did you receive my letter?"

"Oh no, not from Hitachi! I happened to be in the area, and by some fortunate chance intercepted your letter at a town only a day's journey from here. I apologise, I hope I do not find you unprepared? I was just so eager to meet you..." He trailed off, looking a little shame-faced.

"Oh, naturally, it is no trouble." Grandpa always responded well to flattery. "I believe my daughter-in-law has a room made up for you. Please, come in. One of my servants will have your luggage brought in. Does the carriage belong to you?"

"No, I hired it from the inn I was staying at. The driver will be wanting to return."

"In that case... Buto-san!" The housekeeper came bustling into the hallway. "Have Korinsu-san's luggage brought in, would you?" She nodded.

"And let me introduce you to my granddaughters, Korinsu-san. This lovely young lady is Sango, the eldest. This is her sister Kagome, this is Yura, and this is my little Kikyo. Girls, this is Koga Korinsu."

He bowed respectfully. "It is a pleasure to make the acquaintance of four beautiful young ladies."

Kikyo and Yura giggled and fluttered their eyelashes at him. "Will you really be staying with us, Korinsu-san?"

"Indeed I shall," He replied, "For your grandfather has most kindly agreed to instruct me in the ways of a shrine master. This is a day I have long been dreaming of!"

Kagome gave him a dubious look. "You've been dreaming of being taught by Grandpa?"

"I have, for a long time. Isn't that what every young monk dreams of- being taught by a master?"

Grandpa, in full agreement with this sentiment and a little afraid that Kagome, considering the look on her face, was about to say something uncomplimentary, judged that it was time to introduce his new apprentice to Kaede and have her escort him to his new quarters. The girls were left in the hallway to discuss their new house guest.

"Isn't he cute?" cried Kikyo.

"Cute, maybe; intelligent, probably not." replied Kagome. Sango smiled but shook her head. "I fear he will be disillusioned in Grandpa before too long."

"Oh phooey! who cares if he's intelligent or not," Kikyo declared. "Just because you prefer a man who spends all day reading, Kagome, doesn't mean the rest of us do. I wonder if he will come to the Cherry Blossom festival?"

"But Kikyo, he's going to be living with us. Why do you care if he goes or not? You can spend all day flirting with him here."

"You heard him, Kagome. He's here to study with Grandpa. They'll probably spend every hour locked up in the study with moldy old books and sutras. That should please you, at least."

"I don't think that will happen," said Sango, "Korinsu-san looked to me as if he was accustomed to being outdoors. I'm sure he will get very tired of being stuck inside all day."

"And if you're going to go around chasing Korinsu-san, maybe it will take your mind off those samurai for a few minutes." Kagome added.

Kikyo tossed her hair. "Oh it's all in good fun, Kagome. But even Korinsu-san cannot possibly compare to a samurai. There's just something about a man in uniform..!" She turned to Yura, both of them giggling. Sango and Kagome exchanged exasperated looks, and left them to it.

Later that evening the family assembled for dinner. The cook had prepared a better than usual meal to welcome Korinsu-san, and so Yura and Kikyo were unusually silent as they made the most of their food. This was a welcome relief for Kaede, who took the opportunity to engage Korinsu-san in polite conversation.

"Grandpa tells me you come from Hitachi?"

"That's right, ma'am. My family owns a farm there. My uncle runs the shrine, but he doesn't have a child of his own, and he's looking to retire soon. I'm the eldest of my father's sons, and so my uncle chose me as his heir."

"Oh I see. And have you been working with your uncle on the shrine?"

"Indeed I have. Even when I was still at school he would take me around the shrine, tell me what everything was and show me how to do things."

Grandpa's professional curiosity was aroused. "What kind of sutras does your uncle specialise in, Korinsu-san?"

Koga suddenly looked a little uncomfortable. "Ah... well... Van Jikku." He flushed self consciously. "He practices Van Jikku."

"Oh yes." Grandpa nodded wisely. "A very good choice. I myself practise Ti-Sarana, but it is very easy to go from one to another. You need not worry about that in the slightest."

Koga smiled, looking relieved. "That's good to hear. I admit, I was a little concerned... but if you think it will not be a problem.."

"No problem at all, I assure you," Grandpa was in his element. "I even know a few things about Van Jikku myself, which I will be happy to pass on to you."

"Thank you sensei."

The novelty of her food wearing off, Kikyo chose this moment to pipe up. "Mother, may Yura and I walk into town tomorrow morning? We have so many tasks to do there." She glanced at Yura, who giggled.

Kaede frowned. "Walk into town alone, when there is a whole sonae of ashigaru wandering around? I don't think so, Kikyo."

"Well, perhaps Sango and Kagome would like to come too." Kikyo said hastily, sending imploring looks at her elder sisters.

Kagome didn't feel very inclined to gratify her little sister, but she had to admit, she was curious to see the new samurai. Such things were a rarity in their little village, and had to be savoured while they were there. "I suppose I wouldn't mind a trip to town."

Sango, from kinder motives, added that she would take good care of the younger girls. Kaede still looked doubtful, but Grandpa overruled her. "They'll be fine, Kaede. But if you are concerned for them, why not have Korinsu-san escort them?"

Kaede was rather startled. "But Grandpa, Korinsu-san is a guest here. You can't just send him out to babysit the girls!"

Koga cried out in protest. "Oh no ma'am, anything I can do for you in return for your hospitality! I would be honoured to escort your daughters into town."

"But aren't you supposed to learning about sutras and stuff?" Kikyo was a little dismayed at the thought of have a priest-in-training following her around the town on her search for the samurai.

"Nonsense!" cried her grandfather. "There will be plenty of time for that. Show Korinsu-san around the neighbourhood, girls. Make sure to introduce him to the Toutousais."

Thus, the next morning, the four girls and Koga Korinsu set off on the three hour walk into the village. They arrived about midday, and Kikyo and Yura were immediately beset by a problem they hadn't foreseen: what to do first. "There's shopping... and then there's samurai."

Kagome suggested that it didn't really matter, as they would both still be there by the end of the day. She was informed of her mistake.

"Darin-san might have got something new in, like that new kimono she was talking about last week, and they get snapped up so quickly! " That settled it, and the group started towards Darin-san's dress shop, although there were several side trips to places like "That shop over there, where they sell those gorgeous ribbons!". Kagome could not help but be impressed by Korinsu-san's patience with her younger sisters. No matter how many times they demanded his opinion, attention or went through dress after ribbon after obi, he answered them with unfailing gallantry. At the same time he maintained a conversation with her and Sango, as he told them about his father's farm in Hitachi, and the village nearby.

"We have a games festival every Spring," he told them, "All the young men and women compete. There are many kinds of competitions- archery, running, sumo, jujitsu, swordsmanship... People come from all over Hitachi, either as competitors or just to watch."

"You must live in a very large village," exclaimed Sango, "To hold such a festival every year."

He laughed. "Not so much large as wealthy, I think. The festival is hosted by Lord Naraku Deburugu, who owns all the lands around the village. He is a friend of mine, and a regular visitor to my uncle's shrine."

"You have good taste in friends." Kagome commented dryly.

At that moment the younger girls ran up to them, eager to point out what they had seen through the shop window. A group of soldiers was walking past, dressed in armour and wearing jingasa hats. They carried no obvious weapons, and wore no apparent uniform either- the armour they were wearing was about as mismatched as it could possibly be; different colours, different styles and even different makes. Kagome wondered if they were deserters, or even criminals.

"Are they samurai?" Kikyo demanded eagerly. They all looked at Koga. He shook his head, smiling. "No, Kikyo-san, I'm afraid those are ashigaru - common foot soldiers."

"Why do they look like they've picked up whatever random bit of armour they could find?" Kagome asked.

"Probably because they have." Koga replied. "Ashigaru are required to supply their own weapons and armour, and most of them can't afford much. Daimyos don't want to waste money on outfitting their foot soldiers, when they already have to pay them."

"Oh..." Kagome turned back to the window. Kikyo and Yura, disappointed, returned to examining whatever they had found in a corner of the shop. Two minutes later, they called out for Koga to "Come and look at this, what do you think?". Sango followed him, leaving Kagome alone. She stared out the window for a few minutes, but since the ashigaru had gone there was really nothing to see. Bored with clothes shopping she decided that she needed some air, and stepped outside the shop into the street.

Kagome wandered around the corner down the sidewalk, glancing at the occasional shop window. She had crossed a few streets before she found herself just across the road from the village's one bookshop. Figuring that the others would probably be a while, she crossed the street and went in.

The owner greeted her as she walked through the door; she'd been there many times before. She exchanged a few words with him before drifting into the back of the shop.

There were only a couple of other people in there - this particular village was not known for its literacy. Kagome was looking for a specific book; a copy of the Kokin Wakushu. She had read about it in one of her father's old history books, and again in one of the books she had found in Miroku's library, and was very eager to find the manuscript itself. Miroku's collection contained a few of the later Nijuichidaishu, but the first and most influential was rare and hard to come by. Kagome didn't really expect to find it in the old bookstore, but she figured it was worth a try. The trouble was that finding anything in Goda's shop was a mission and a half. Luckily few people touched the poetry section, so it was, mostly, in order. She found the Senzai Wakashu - that was a surprise in itself. But she'd already read the Senzai Wakashu, and so she passed it by, straining on her tiptoes to see up onto the top shelf. There was an old book just out of her reach, the letters on its spine faded and almost unreadable, but she managed to make out "..k.. Wa..sh.".

Kagome fumbled at it with her fingers, but was unable to get a grip on it. Checking to make sure that Goda wasn't watching her, she clambered up onto the lowest shelf, struggling a little in her skirts, and balanced herself carefully by clinging to another shelf with one hand. With the other she reached slowly for the book. It was stuck between two others, and it took some effort to wriggle it free. When it finally did slip out, it came too suddenly and she lost her balance. Kagome snatched at the shelves but could not stop herself from falling backwards. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the impact with the floor. It never came.

Strong arms caught and steadied her fall and long hair brushed across her face. A young, attractive voice spoke by her ear.

"Miss? Are you ok?"

Kagome opened her eyes and looked up into two golden suns. They stared down at her in concern, intense and almost hypnotising. Kagome blinked and looked again. This time she saw the face of a young man, handsome in a rugged fashion. Apart from his eyes, his most striking feature was long silver hair, which was curling over her shoulder and tickling her chin. Her rescuer attempted again to get a response out of her.

"Miss! Are you alright?"

Kagome shook herself slightly and nodded. "Yes.. yes I'm fine. Thank you."

"Oh good," the young man chuckled, setting her on her feet. "I had a feeling that little escapade of yours was going to end in disaster."

She blushed. "You were watching me?"

"Covertly I admit," he smiled, "but it's lucky for you I was. What were you looking for so dangerously, anyway?"

"Oh!" Kagome remembered the book in her hand. "The Kokin Wakushu." She opened the cover. Inside was written "Shika Wakushu". She sighed. Never mind. The book of flower poems would be interesting to read.

Her new friend looked at the book curiously. "You expected to find the Kokin Wakushu here?" Then realising his words could be taken badly, he rephrased: "I mean... no disrespect to your village, of course, but the Kokin Wakushu is very rare. Even the best shops of Edo cannot find copies readily."

"I know," Kagome sighed, "But I thought it was worth a try." Then she remembered her manners.

"Oh how can I be so rude? You must forgive me. Thank you for breaking my undignified fall in such a timely manner! I am eternally grateful. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Kagome Higurashi, from the Higurashi shrine."

He swept off his hat and bowed gracefully to her, and for the first time she noticed the ears on top of his head. They were soft and furry, like a puppy's, and hid among the silver strands of his hair.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, miss. I am Inuyasha Wakuhamu"

* * *

**Thank you for reading this far. Please feel free to leave a review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes, I've used the Naraku system of samurai rankings. It's convenient. No one ever said this story was sticking to reality... What do you expect when there are demons running around, after all?**

**Disclaimer: See the first chapter.  
**

* * *

"I am Inuyasha Wakuhamu."

"Nice to meet you." Kagome bowed in return. "I'm sorry, but I can't help noticing- your ears..?"

"Oh.." Inuyasha flushed. "Well, you see... I'm a half demon. The ears are from my father." He met her eyes pleadingly. "Please don't spread this around the village. People aren't too fond of hanyos, even in these times."

Kagome felt sympathy rising in her. "Of course I won't, Wakuhamu-san. Your secret is safe with me."

He smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Higurashi-san. Please, call me Inuyasha."

"Then you must call me Kagome, Inuyasha-san."

"Kagome-san it is. Do you live nearby? I'm sorry, I believe you mentioned before that you came from Higurashi shrine, but I'm afraid I have no idea where that is."

"The shrine is a little way out of town, on the north road." She realised something. "You're not from here. Then are you with the sonae?" She examined his clothing, and even to her inexperienced eye it looked smarter and better made than that of the ashigaru she had seen earlier. "Are you a samurai?"

"An apprentice samurai." he replied, amused at her eagerness.

"Oh? I don't know much about samurai, I admit, but I thought that samurai apprentices were usually very young."

"They are, usually. I convinced Yodoko-sama to take me on a few years ago. I always wanted to be a samurai, but due to - family circumstances - had been unable to before. It's a long story."

"Oh?" Kagome looked interested.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply, but they were interrupted by a new entry to the shop. Koga Korrinsu had become concerned when he had discovered that Kagome had left the group, and had insisted on looking for her. He had finally run her to earth in the bookshop, where Sango had known she would be but had not wanted to disturb her. Koga was pleased to see her, but not so pleased with her new found acquaintance.

"Kagome-san!" he began, "We have been looking everywhere for you. You should not wander off like that, and nor should you be talking to the common soldiers." He glared at Inuyasha, and reaching to take Kagome's arm, would have led her away, but she pulled back from him.

"Ah, but Inuyasha-san is an apprentice samurai, and therefore not a common soldier," she replied stiffly. "Allow me to introduce you. This are my sisters, Sango, Yura and Kikyo, and Korrinsu-san, who is staying with us as my grandfather's apprentice. Korrinsu-san, sisters, meet Inuyasha Wakuhamu, who saved me from an unfortunate mishap among the shelves."

Sango raised her eyebrows. "Yes? And what were you doing among the shelves, oh sister?"

Kagome had no chance to respond, because Koga spotted Inuyasha's ears. "A half demon! Kagome-san, how could you fail to notice those ears?"

The aforementioned ears flattened themselves along Inuyasha's head, and the young man's eyes narrowed in anger. Trying to avoid a scene, Kagome said pointedly, "Of course I noticed his ears! However I am not so small-minded as to carry ill-founded grudges against someone who never did me any harm."

Koga refused to take the hint. "This mutt will certainly do you harm if you hang around him."

"Why you insolent blackguard!" cried Inuyasha furiously, "How dare you?"

Goda the shop owner had heard their raised voices and came to investigate. "Excuse me, sirs and madams, is there are problem here?"

"No, thank you Goda-san," replied Kagome, "We were just leaving." She shot an angry glare at Koga, then turned back to Inuyasha. "Thank you Inuyasha-san, for all your help. I am so sorry about this, but I hope you will forgive me, and that we can meet again sometime."

"I too would like that," replied he, "Perhaps next time you are in the village, you could call on me. The other samurai and I are staying at the village inn. It would be good to talk in - better company." He looked pointedly at Koga.

"I completely agree." Kagome smiled and bowed a farewell; he did the same. She turned and marched out of the book shop, followed by her sisters (who managed to also bow a farewell) and Koga (who didn't.).

As they walked home, Yura and Kikyo were silent, cast down by their sister's anger. Sango was silent in compassion for Kagome, but silence did not last very long.

"I can't believe you could be so impolite!" Kagome was still fuming.

"You are young and impressionable, Kagome-san" Koga replied in reasonable tone. "You don't yet know how to deal with rogues like him. Surely your grandfather has warned you about demons."

"Grandpa talks a load of c... rubbish." she retorted hotly. "There's nothing wrong with demons."

"You should not discard such words of wisdom so lightly." he said solemnly. "You should learn from one who is much wiser than you."

Seeing that her fuming sister was about to explode, Sango judged it time to intervene.

"Be that as it may, Korrinsu-san, it does not give you a right to be impolite to Wakuhamu-san, nor to lecture my sister." She said reprovingly.

Koga was instantly contrite. "Of course! Kagome-san, I did not mean to lecture you. Please forgive me."

Kagome tossed her hair. "Very well, Korrinsu-san, but I expect you to behave more correctly next time. And on no account are you to go around telling people that Inuyasha-san is half demon. He asked me not to tell anyone."

"I will not tell a soul." he promised, albeit reluctantly.

She swept away to her room, followed by Sango, leaving Koga to escort the younger girls into the house, where they would regale their mother and grandfather with an account of their day.

* * *

The next day Koga's training began in earnest. As soon as he had finished breakfast Grandpa whisked him away to the inner shrine, where he had prepared a set of sutras to be studied, memorised and copied. Koga did his best to seem enthusiastic, and was the picture of a model student.

Kikyo waited until they had locked themselves away before approaching her mother to ask permission for Yura and her to spend the day with one of the Toutousai girls, at their house. Upon receiving her mother's consent, she then requested that Sango and Kagome be allowed to come as well. Kaede was skeptical, but said they could go if they wanted to. Kikyo skipped away in delight to find her elder sisters.

Sango and Kagome were in the garden, sitting under the sakura trees and talking quietly. Kikyo and Yura ran up to them, calling their names. "Sango! Kagome!"

Sango looked up at them. "What is it?"

"Would you like to go for a walk with us?" They were the picture of innocence, hopeful smiles on their faces and hands clasped behind their backs.

Kagome was distrustful. "Where to?"

"We can't tell you that." replied Kikyo.

"Why not?"

"Because then you might not want to come." said Yura, ever truthful.

"Well, we certainly won't be going anywhere unless you tell us where you want to go."

"Alright," said Kikyo, leaning in conspiratorially, "we're going into town. We didn't get a chance to talk to any samurai yesterday, because... ..well there was just too much shopping to do."

"Does Mother know you're going?"

Kikyo grinned triumphantly. "She thinks we're going to the Toutousais! I told her we were going to spend the day with Yukimi-chan. And she said you could come too."

"So you're going into town to wander around again looking for samurai?" Kagome shook her head. "I had enough of that yesterday, thank you."

"But we know where they're staying now," said Yura, "We can go and visit them there."

"You're just going to walk into the village inn and ask to see the samurai?" cried Sango, "Kikyo, I'm surprised at you. Even you should know that that's improper. Not to mention forward."

"That's why we need Kagome to come," Kikyo explained patiently. "You met that demon guy yesterday - Wakuwhatshisname."

"You mean Inuyasha-san?"

"Yeah him - the good looking one with the white hair and ears. You can visit him, like he asked you to, and he can introduce us to the other samurai!"

"You've thought this out," said Kagome in reluctant admiration. "But I only met the guy yesterday. I can hardly go in there and claim acquaintanceship."

"And you shouldn't be deceiving Mother like this," added Sango. "I am sure she would not approve of this escapade."

"Oh, who cares what Mother thinks!" Kikyo dismissed the idea with a wave of her hand. "He asked you to visit him, Kagome. You can just say you were passing by."

Kagome was still not completely comfortable with the idea, but the temptation of seeing Inuyasha again was too great, and she consoled herself with the thought that she could apologise properly for Koga's behavior the day before. So she agreed to accompany her younger sisters into town, much to their delight, and Sango, although she still disapproved of the whole plan, said that she would go with Kagome.

So the four girls set off into town again, taking the turn off towards the Toutousai's estate until they were out of sight of the house, and then cutting across country again till they came back to the main road. The excitement of playing hooky was contagious, and all four girls were giggling by the time they reached the village. They were walking down the main street on the way to the inn when they were greeted by none other than Inuyasha himself.

"Kagome-san! How nice to see you. And Sango-san, Yura-san and Kikyo-san." He smiled and bowed; they bowed in return and he fell into line with them, walking next to Kagome.

"A pleasant coincidence, meeting you again, Kagome-san."

"I would like to agree with you," she replied, "but I have to admit that we were on our way to visit you. I realise that one day cannot be claimed as a friendship, but I hope you will overlook that, if only for my sisters' sake. They are very eager to meet the samurai, you see."

"Ah," he smiled, "of course, I would be delighted to introduce the young ladies. But may I say how glad I am that you were, after all, coming to visit me?"

Kagome blushed and did not reply directly. After a moment she said, "I don't think I apologised sufficiently for Korrinsu-san's behavior yesterday. I am so sorry. He has promised me he will say nothing about it to anyone."

"Thank you Kagome-san, but I don't regard it. Some people just cannot reconcile themselves to the fact that they have to share this world with demons. It's a fact that _I've_ had to reconcile myself to."

They were crossing the street, and at this moment happened to chance upon a couple of horsemen. These proved to be Miroku Bingari and Sesshomaru Darashi, and it took no more than a few seconds for the two parties to recognise each other. Sesshomaru remained mounted and stayed at a slight distance from them, but Miroku immediately dismounted and came to speak to them. He was introduced to Inuyasha, and then fell into conversation with Sango. While they waited for the two to finish speaking, the younger girls began to question Inuyasha about the other samurai: what were their names, and what kind of uniforms did they wear? Kagome's eyes strayed to Sesshomaru. He nodded a greeting and edged his horse, a magnificent black stallion, a little closer to her so that he could speak, but then he saw Inuyasha. At the same time Inuyasha happened to glance up and notice him too, and the result was extraordinary. Kagome watched as one turned white, the other red. They stared at each other for almost a minute before Sesshomaru turned away, and sent his horse cantering down the street, much to the distress of many pedestrians.

Miroku was startled by his friend's sudden departure, and apologised for it, explained that Sesshomaru had 'probably remembered something he had to do.' He then asked if they would be attending the Doll Festival on the morrow, and was pleased to discover that they would be there. He was looking forward to it, he said, and hoped he would be allowed to join their group. After saying his goodbyes, Miroku remounted his chestnut and rode off after his friend, although at a more respectable pace.

The group proceeded on their way to the village inn, where Inuyasha introduced them to the other samurai. Yodoko was the leader, an experienced Seieibushi who was in his early forties and seemed a pleasant sort of man. The other two were Chukanbushi, Hanto and Poson, cheerful men aged between 25 and 30, a little older than Inuyasha but still close enough in age for them to be good friends. Hanto was particularly good looking, and was a favourite with Kikyo and Yura. They were very disappointed therefore to discover that he was already married when his wife, a pretty young woman several years younger than him, came down the stairs to meet the visitors. Her name was Arashi, and she soon became fast friends with Kikyo, to whom she was very close in age.

Sango stayed close to Kagome, rather shy at being around so many strangers (for though the samurai did their best to be polite, they could not help being a little rough at times). Although Kagome loved her sister dearly, she could not help wishing she could have a little time to talk to Inuyasha alone. She wanted to ask him about that moment with Sesshomaru, which it appeared no one else had noticed, and did not feel comfortable asking him in front of the others. But the inn was too crowded, and there was no chance for intimate conversation.

It was, however, an enjoyable time, and the Higurashi girls stayed at the inn for a long time. So long in fact, that when Kagome finally glanced at the time they had to hurry home, for fear of being late for dinner. They left with many promises of meeting up again the following evening at the Doll Festival, and both sides were very well satisfied with each other.

Kaede did not remark on her daughters' late return home, but Grandpa did, saying that they must have been having a very good time at the Toutousai's to be out so long. Yura had the grace to remain silent, but shameless Kikyo replied that it had been a very good day, and that they had all very much enjoyed themselves. Grandpa was pleased to hear it, and added that he and Koga had made much progress with their lessons. As Koga looked to be worn out and had maintained an exhausted silence since joining the dinner table, the girls guessed that he was finding their grandfather's training a little harder than he had anticipated. No one commented, however, and the topic of conversation soon turned to the Doll Festival. The straw dolls to be burnt, the clothes that would be worn, the jackets that must be carried ("for it will be cold at night, you know,") and the shirozake that would be drunk. All these and many more were well talked over before the family retired for bed that night.

* * *

**Please leave a review :) Thanks for reading. In the next chapter: The Sad Story of Inuyasha Wakuhamu (random name, yes?)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice. I don't own Inuyasha either. **

Thanks to Danielle and Heart-broken to the core for reviewing! :)

* * *

**A Festival and a Story**

The morning of the Doll Festival dawned bright and clear. The grass was frosted over from the chilly night, but the sky was cloudless and the sun was already promising to melt the ice that covered the ground. The inhabitants of the little village were not aware of it, but it would be the last frost of that winter. Spring had arrived.

The Higurashi family was up early, as there were many things to be done before they could even think about getting ready for the festival in the village that evening. All of the dolls had to be rewrapped and stowed carefully away again. It was Grandpa's nightmare that one of the dolls would be missed, and left out over night. This oversight held particular terror for him because of his firm belief in superstitions; in this case, if any dolls were left out past the Doll Festival, it would result in the late marriage of a daughter - or granddaughter. This was, of course, the ultimate horror for Grandpa, and he drove the rest of his family wild with his insistence on turning the whole house upside down in his effort to make sure that no doll was overlooked. This took all of the morning, even though Koga, the two housemaids and Buto the housekeeper were enlisted to help.

Once all of the dolls had been wrapped in their silk coverings, placed in their boxes and stored away, then unwrapped, recounted and restored away, the family could finally think about the festival itself. The main topic of conversation between the sisters was hairstyle.

"I don't know whether to put a comb in my hair, or to simply tie it back," Kikyo deliberated. "Which do you think Poson-san would prefer, Sango?"

"I think he would like it just as well as it is, Kikyo," she replied. "Which do you prefer?"

"Well I do have that new comb, the one that Mother gave me for my birthday."

"If you aren't going to wear it, then I'll borrow it!" said Yura.

"No you won't!" snapped Kikyo, "It's my comb, and I say you can't borrow it."

"That's not fair! You're always borrowing my stuff! Mother, tell her she must let me borrow it!"

Kaede sighed. "Girls..."

"She can't borrow it, because she'll break it." Kikyo pouted. "Like you broke my last comb, Yura!"

"I did not! It was one of the Toutousai boys, he snapped it."

"You shouldn't have let him touch it in the first place!"

"Girls!" exclaimed their mother, "Stop arguing! Yura, don't you have a comb of your own?"

"It's not as pretty as Kikyo's comb." sulked Yura, but no one was paying any attention to her. Kikyo was happy now that she had her way, and had decided to wear her comb after all, if only to rub it in Yura's face. She had, however, one more complaint to make.

"I wish Mother would let us wax our hair. All the rich ladies in Edo do. I'd feel so much more grown up. If only we were allowed to..."

"You better be glad I don't, missy," said her mother, "You would look ridiculous. I don't need my daughters going around looking like concubines."

When all the family were appropriately dressed and the carriage outside waiting for them, they set off into the village. The sun was still in the sky, but it was on the way down to the horizon. As they passed through the town, it was empty - not a soul to be seen. Even the lamps burning in the windows were waiting for their families to return. The carriage trundled sedately down the main street, and then out the other side of the village towards the nearby river. As they drew nearer, they could see the fires already burning, and all the inhabitants gathered around the water, comparing dolls and just generally chatting. When the carriage came to a halt, they were greeted immediately by a few of the Toutousai children, including Ayame. She, Kagome and Sango linked arms and strolled off along the river bank, leaving Koga and their mother to look after the younger girls.

"So tell me girls, how is the newcomer shaping up? Has he become disillusioned with Higurashi-san yet?" asked Ayame, "I had no idea he'd be so handsome!"

"Grandpa likes him." said Kagome.

"And you don't?" guessed Ayame shrewdly.

"You could say that." she replied. Ayame looked at Sango inquiringly.

"Kagome and Korrinsu-san had an.. altercation... yesterday," Sango told her. "over an apprentice samurai from the sonae. Korrinsu-san was a little impolite, I'm afraid, after the young man saved Kagome from falling over."

"Saved you from falling over! Kagome, I had no idea you were such a klutz. But how romantic! What does he look like? Is he dreamy? What's his name? Is he here tonight?"

"He has this long silver hair, and the most gorgeous golden eyes. His name is Inuyasha Wakuhamu, and yes, he said he would be here." replied Kagome.

"Sounds like Darashi-san." said Ayame frankly. "Who, I will admit, is certainly dreamy looking, but what an attitude!"

"I know Darashi-san isn't the most approachable of men," said Sango, "but I can assure you Wakuhamu-san is nothing like him. He was very gentlemanly- especially considering Korrinsu-san's behaviour."

"In that case, I'm looking forward to meeting him. Kagome, I expect you to introduce me."

"I'll do my best to remember." she promised.

"Good evening, ladies!"

The three turned to see Miroku walking towards them, accompanied by Sesshomaru. Kagome blushed a little, hoping he hadn't heard their conversation. She guessed they hadn't, however, as Miroku was just as friendly as ever and immediately attached himself to Sango. They wandered off together, leaving Kagome and Ayame staring awkwardly at Sesshomaru.

"So... ah... how are you enjoying the festival, Darashi-san?" Ayame attempted bravely to make conversation.

He looked down at her coldly. "I cannot imagine what you people find to amuse yourselves with in such a motley gathering."

"It's a Doll Festival. We light straw dolls and send them down the river. Or don't you have such things in Edo?" asked Kagome.

"The festivals in Edo are considerably more sophisticated." he replied. "You should see them one day."

"I'm glad to know that I can enjoy these simple events without feeling the need to mock them." she retorted.

"One does not need to mock them to know that they are inferior."

"Sesshomaru-san!" Sara came up to them. "What are you doing? I want to show you something." She took his arm and half dragged him away, over to the riverbank where the straw dolls were stacked. Later, after night had properly fallen and the sky was dark, they would be set alight and floated down the river. "Look at these charming little dolls! Aren't they just so quaint!" She laughed mockingly, expecting him to share her derision. Sesshomaru curled his lip, but couldn't bring himself to speak. Kagome's words filled his mind. _"I can enjoy these simple events without feeling the need to mock them."_

Meanwhile Kagome and Ayame continued their walk. Ayame, who had been a little surprised at the familiarity with which Kagome and Sesshomaru had conversed, asked her friend about it. Kagome was confused.

"Well, I stayed at Miroku-san's house for almost a week, and I spoke to him every day there. Doesn't mean he's not a stuck up jerk."

"Hmmm..." Ayame considered for a moment. "Do you think he likes you?"

"Darashi-san?" Kagome laughed. "Don't be ridiculous! I'm certain he considers me to be completely beneath his notice."

"He does notice you, though."

"Perhaps I offend his sense of propriety."

Ayame laughed, and the subject was dropped. A few minutes later Kagome spotted Inuyasha through the crowd, standing around with Poson and Hanto, chatting. He smiled at her as they approached, and came to meet them. Kagome introduced him to Ayame, but they did not have long to talk before Kikyo and Yura, having also spotted the small group of samurai, pounced on them with glee. They dragged away Hanto and Poson to inspect the dolls, while Ayame managed to slip away inconspicuously, leaving Kagome alone with Inuyasha. He offered her his arm.

"Would you care for a stroll along the river, Kagome-san?"

They walked in companionable silence. Kagome enjoyed the feeling of being relaxed and just watching the little children playing by the water's edge. After a while Inuyasha spoke.

"These kind of festivals remind me of home." He smiled ruefully. "It's been a long time since I was back there."

"Where do you come from?" asked Kagome.

"Settsu," he said, "was where I grew up."

"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed. "That's where Darashi-san comes from too!... I mean.." she faltered a little, "I could not help noticing, Inuyasha-san, when we met Darashi-san the other day, that you seemed to know each other."

"You are right," he replied, "although I am reluctant to admit it. Sesshomaru and I grew up in the same town; in the same house in fact. He is my brother - half brother to be precise."

"Your half brother? I had no idea."

"Yes. After Sesshomaru's mother died, his father - sought consolation elsewhere. My mother was a village girl, the daughter of the local blacksmith. Although she had no prospects or fortune of her own, I was raised on the estate, as Sesshomaru's brother. It must have been hard on him, with his own mother hardly in her grave. He was young then, and he took it well - when I was old enough we would play together, fishing in the streams or he would teach me how to ride the horses that our father kept. But as he grew older, he began to change.

Sesshomaru started to become proud. I believe that pride was inherited in some part from his father, and from his mother as well, but Sesshomaru seemed to possess it in an unnatural quantity. We grew distant, as he applied more attention to his studies, working very hard on subjects such as politics and law, while I preferred to spend my time out of doors. But it was when our father died that I really saw what kind of man he had become.

He was the heir to our father's estate. He also inherited most of the fortune that went with it, however Father had made sure that I was provided for. He knew that my dream was to become a samurai, but he had refused to let me become an apprentice until I had completed some form of education. In his will he left me a lump sum of money, as well as some family heirlooms; a full set of armour and a sword."

"Tensaiga?" gasped Kagome, who had been listening intently and had suddenly recalled her conversation with Sesshomaru at Kazaana house.

Inuyasha was momentarily confused. "What?"

"Oh.. It was a sword that Darashi-san was wearing once... Never mind. Please continue."

"Well. The sword was called Tetsusaiga, a demon sword that can destroy an army at one stroke. But though the lawyer read out the bequests at the official reading of the will, Sesshomaru refused to honour them."

"He refused to? He flat out refused?"

"Yes. I have asked him several times to give me the sword, as Father wished. But he claims that they belong to the family, and were not Father's to give away."

"But you are family!" cried Kagome indignantly. "It's not as if you're some random kid your father adopted!"

"Sesshomaru doesn't see it that way. To him I have never truly been family, since my blood is, in his eyes, tainted with a human's. He can only respect pure demons."

"How could he totally disregard your father's wishes like that? How could he treat his own brother that way?"

"Regardless, he refused to give me my rightful property. He did give me the money my father left to me, but I have had to use it on living costs, since I no longer feel welcome at my old home. It has taken me years to save enough money to afford even the most basic samurai equipment, and because of my age the samurai masters are reluctant to take me on as an apprentice."

"What a stuck up, cold goat! I wonder you do not tell the world of his misdeeds!"

Inuyasha laughed. "A goat? You would be the first to call him such, and I can just picture his face on hearing it."

"The first? Surely not?"

"Oh Sesshomaru is well liked back in Settsu. Much of his popularity comes from his being our father's son, but Sesshomaru is a good landlord. He knows how to manipulate the village to his own advantage."

"But seriously, why don't you tell everyone what he's done to you? How can you suffer in silence?" Kagome asked earnestly.

He smiled sadly. "We are still brothers, in my eyes if not in his. I could not expose him, not while I remember how patiently he taught me, a rowdy child who thought he could do anything, how to ride an old dappled mare around the field without falling off. I miss the old Sesshomaru - and I still feel that we could have been friends, had things turned out differently."

Kagome was touched, and said so. Inuyasha sighed and stopped walking, turning to look out over the river. The sun's final rays were slowly slipping over the horizon. They danced on the water like petals in a breeze, flickered for a moment and were gone, leaving the earth in shadow. Inuyasha spoke ruefully.

"But perhaps I am fooling myself. I have heard that since I left, he has adopted a young girl as his sister - an heir I suppose."

"Surely you must be the heir - aren't you his next of kin?"

"I haven't seen his will, but I am sure he has cut me out of the succession. Sesshomaru will not suffer a half-demon to inherit the Taishu estate."

"I suppose this girl is some pure bred demon?"

"I haven't met her, but I can't imagine her being otherwise," he replied. "I hear he is quite fond of her."

"I'm sure he is! No doubt he spoils her rotten! What a little brat."

Inuyasha smiled but didn't reply, and they walked on in silence for a few minutes. Kagome was thinking over everything he had told her. Something, however, was puzzling her.

"If you and Darashi-san are brothers, why is your last name different?"

"Wakuhamu was my mother's name. I took it to show Sesshomaru that I am not ashamed of her, or of being half human."

"I admire you for it."

Night had well and truly fallen by now, and behind them they could see the light from a bonfire. Kagome had not realised how far they had walked. The pair turned and walked more swiftly now back toward the friendly light and the cheerful voices.

When they reached the throng of people once more, they were met by Ayame and Sango.

"Where have you two been?" they asked.

"We were walking... and talking.." Kagome said, a little shamefaced. "... and lost track of time.."

"That must have been some conversation." said Ayame. "You'll have to tell me about it later. Right now you're missing out on the festivities! Come on!"

She grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her over to the bonfire, where the pile of straw dolls was rapidly shrinking. Kagome laughed and caught Inuyasha's arm as they went, pulling him along with them. The air by the bonfire was already very hot, and they were careful not to get too close. The younger children were dancing around it, waving their handkerchiefs and singing something unintelligible.

Ayame grabbed the first doll she found and went over to a smaller fire nearby where she could set it aflame. Kagome was more particular in her choice, preferring to select a doll with a green cotton kimono. Inuyasha asked her to choose one for him, and she did so, deciding that a red kimono was fitting. They followed Ayame to the fire, and set the dolls alight. Then they ran to the river as quickly as they could, so that the flames wouldn't burn their hands, but being careful that the fire didn't go out. When they reached the water's edge they set the dolls afloat, and amidst many others the flaming straw manikins drifted away down the river. It was a beautiful sight - thousands of bright sparks reflected shimmering on the water. Kagome and Inuyasha stood together and watched them float away.

* * *

**Does anyone feel that Inuyasha is awfully, terribly out of character - so much so that it's affecting the story?**


End file.
